Daredevil
Matthew Michael Murdock aka Daredevil, The Man Without Fear. One of Marvel Comics' first major blind superhero after a chemical of radioactive waste splashed into his eyes, granting him a level of superhuman hearing, smell, touch, taste. He now patrols the streets of Hell's Kitchen as it's guardian to defend the innocents from the crimes of evil, injustice, and corruption that plagues his city. Biography As a young child, Matt Murdock was raised alone in Hell’s Kitchen by his father, Jonathan “Battling Jack” Murdock, who had claimed that his mother had passed away. While a successful underground boxer, Jack hoped that his son would not follow in. his footsteps and wanted a better life for him, encouraging Matt to focus more on his academics over sports and violence. Things would soon change for the Murdock family when Matt attempted to protect a blind man from a traffic accident. In the heat of the moment, a truck containing a radioactive isotope spilled its contents onto the streets, with some of it getting onto Matt’s face and blinding him. Despite the loss of his sight, he soon learned that all of his other senses have been enhanced to near-superhuman levels. As the years went by, Jack continued to fight in order to ensure Matt would be taken care of, even if it meant doing business with unsavory characters. His later refusal to throw a rigged bout in order to retain his pride soon led to his death, which Matt did not take lightly. While revenge lingered on his mind, he remembered the vow of nonviolence he swore to uphold for his father. He soon convinced himself that he can still uphold the spirit of his promise by adopting a separate identity - one which would not be restricted by such rules and can be used to exact his revenge. With a costume forged from the remains of Jack’s old boxing robes, Matt set out to seek out those responsible; on that day, Daredevil - the Man Without Fear - was born. Eventually, Matt obtained his law degree from Columbia and began running his own private practice within Hell’s Kitchen as a lawyer who represented those wrought by societal injustices at the hands of the corrupt and the depraved who littered the streets. When his words and legal acumen were not enough, he donned the mask of Daredevil at night to deliver retribution where the system would not enter or leave off. Having lived his life aware of the many hardships and wrongdoings many innocents were victim to, not to mention his own first-hand experiences, Daredevil has since dedicated his dual lives to prove that he can use his knowledge and power for their benefit against any odds, giving a new spin to the old adage that “justice is blind.” Stats Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Consistently traded blows with and physically harmed the likes of Captain America, Punisher, and Wolverine. Physically superior to Deadpool) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged lightning from Electro and dodged a bullet in a microsecond. Comparable to other street-tiers such as Captain America, Black Panther, and Spider-Man.), likely Speed of Light reactions (Can react and move within a nanosecond.) Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Should at least be comparable to Captain America, Deadpool, Wolverine, Punisher, and several other Marvel Street Levelers) 'Hax: Precognition, Regeneration (Low); Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, and Status Effect Inducement, Intelligence: 'Gifted (Master of multiple martial arts as well as the legal system, being a criminal defense attorney in his civilian identity. Designed a bio-mimetic battle armor and his original Baton.) 'Stamina: '''Superhuman, even after being electrocuted, hit by a bus and blasted with a sound attack that damaged his enhanced hearing he was still capable of defeating Ulysses Klaw Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers '''Radar Sense: A form of echolocation via low radio wave projection, according to one theory; an energy wave within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates radio waves from regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. With this ability, Murdock can synthesize a very close analog of three-dimensional three hundred and sixty-degree human sight * Superhuman Hearing: '''Daredevil's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels). He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, Murdock is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. Matt also utilizes his superhuman sense of hearing as an aid in processing, filtering, and interpreting the feedback of his radar/sonar sense to actually give him a three-dimensional picture of his surroundings. Additionally, Matt's combined use of his super hearing and radar sense can also give him tactical advantages, such as awareness of people hiding around the corners of rooms, walls, buildings, and furniture, making it virtually impossible to literally blindside Matt. Furthermore it also grants him the ability to hear a person’s muscles tensing up before they throw an attack at him, a heartbeat acceleration to predict what they may do next, smell an individual’s adrenaline as soon as they’re enraged etc. Essentially Daredevil will be able to effectively tell what course of action will his enemies take next even before they happen, buying him enough time to quickly react to or counteract the dangers that lie ahead. * '''Superhuman Smell: Matthew's sense of smell is so acute that he can distinguish between identical twins at twenty feet by minute differences in smell. He can detect odors of an atmospheric concentration of thirty parts per million. Furthermore, his ability to remember smells enables him to identify any person he has spent at least five minutes with by smell alone, no matter how he or she might try to camouflage his or her natural body odor. His powers of concentration are such that he can focus upon a single person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of fifty feet. He is also capable of detecting disturbances in the air molecules around him thus Murdock can even identify hidden enemies and weapons just from the smell of the material their clothes and weapons are made off. * Superhuman Touch: Murdock's sense of touch is so acute that his finger can feel the faint impressions of ink on a printed page, allowing him to read by touch, though laminated pages prevent him from touching and thus reading the ink impressions at a much faster pace than a normal person would be able to read. The rest of his skin is equally sensitive, enabling him by concentration to feel minute temperature and pressure changes in the atmosphere around him. Even with his senses of smell and hearing blocked, he can feel the presence of a person standing five feet away from him simply by his or her body heat and disturbance of air. A side effect of his sense of touch is Murdock's ability to manipulate his muscles and internal organs. The sense of touch is not just external, but internal too (central nervous system), thereby giving him the ability to have total body control, increasing his strength, speed, agility and reflexes to a degree of superhuman levels, and also giving him the ability to numb himself to pain. * Superhuman Taste: Daredevil's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. * Blindsight: This power allows Matt to act, fight, and navigate while blind, in darkness, or otherwise sightless. * Lie Detection: By listening, feeling, and smelling, Murdock can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature, and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure.). * Sonar Sense: Very much like his radar sense, Matt can emit sonar waves, that are actually "echoes" that bounce off objects in his surrounding environment, and listen to the echoes that return from various objects near him, and use these echoes to locate and identify the objects. Alternately, he can use ambient sounds do the same. Since this ability isn't based on sight/sound/light, invisibility is useless against him, as are most forms of camouflage. * Enhanced Tracking: Matt can track others down easily via various means, ranging from scents to footprints. With enough experience, he can follow tracks that are days or even weeks old. He may hypothetically be able to reconstruct a prior event by sniffing around the area. * Illusion Awareness: Due to most illusions affecting mainly eyesight, other senses such as hearing and/or smell have a difficult time not succumbing to the illusion. It is also made worse by ignoring the use of their other senses. Matt's superhuman senses enable him to remain aware at all times of the true reality around him, potentially seeing through any optical and/or mental illusions that others attempt to deceive him with. * Proximity Sense: An offshoot to radar sense, this ability is the combination of all other senses (excluding radar sense) and can allow Matt to reconstruct his surroundings. * Person Identification: All of Murdock's senses help him identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even radar appearance, as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothes. Telepathy: Due to Stick's training, Murdock has displayed minor telepathic abilities. Telepathic Immunity: He is also skilled in being able to resist psychic intrusions to be able to prevent his mind from being read. Equipment * Daredevil Suit: Daredevil has used four costumes in the course of his career as a crime fighter: his original yellow-and-black costume, his modern red costume, a black-and-red armored costume that was used temporarily, and a newer black-and-red costume which was used during the Shadowland saga. When Murdock experienced a psychological break, each of his first three costumes came to be focuses for three distinct separate, distinct personalities within Murdock. Since that time, Murdock has resolved his psychological problems, and now exclusively uses the red costume. The horns on his costume are antennae that can pick up radio waves, allowing him to tap into police scanners everywhere. Matt's current suit is also fully bulletproof, fireproof, and fully insulated from electrical attacks. His mask also includes sonic dampeners to nullify sound-based attacks. * Billy Club: Daredevil's billy club is a multi-purpose weapon that has many different modes. Its initial form is two short sticks held together by an extendable cable. It can be configured into a nunchaku-like weapon, a bo staff, a manriki-gusari (a long rope/chain weapon with two weights on its ends), dual Eskrima-like sticks which can be wielded in a pair or turned into a cable as a grappling hook. The weapon can also be adjusted to combine both sticks into a larger stick. The weapon is held by a holster on the side of Matt's left leg. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Tipped over a limo without too much effort * Capable of physically staggering Doctor Octopus (Doc Ock is durable enough to tank a nuclear explosion) * Easily shatters two swords in half * Throws his baton hard enough to break through concrete * Even when weakened, he easily breaks down a brick chimney * Easily snaps a man's arm * Sends a door flying with a single kick * Kicks Kingpin several feet hard enough to dent the metal door behind him (Kingpin can survive being shot by bullets, a frame of a building collapsing on him, and is physically strong enough to rip off arms or crush skulls with his bare hands) * Cracks concrete walls with his punches * Sends Izo flying * Tears demons apart with his bare hands * Rips off a metal arm * Lifted Foggy’s weights with one arm * Used a 400 lb weight as a weapon before throwing it several feet away * Beat up Mr. Hyde, a guy who can chuck vans, with the help of Spider-Man * Breaks free of his metal bindings * Chokes out Bullseye * Broke through Stilt-Man’s upgraded armor * Severed the head of an older Ultron model with a stick * Cracks concrete walls with his punches * Sends three men flying with a single swing of a cue stick * One-shots Typhoid Mary, Punisher, Daken, and Black Widow * Tosses a cop like a softball * Completely wrecks a Yakuza on MGH * Snaps a shotgun in half * Able to break a man's leg and rupture skin with a single kick * Tears apart a mook's paddled armor * Overpowered Sabretooth * Thrashes the Owl many times (The Owl is a casual bullet timer and strong enough to rip off heads) * Brutally breaks Bruiser’s knee Speed/Reactions * Consistently deflects bullets with his batons * Casual bullet-timer * Described to have lightning fast reflexes * Dodged Electro’s lightning several times (Electro has shown to be capable of manipulating natural lightning) * Senses a sniper on top of a building and immediately runs, closing the distance of 2 blocks within seconds to a minute most * Catches arrows * He was described by one of the thugs to be moving too fast that they could hardly see him * Completely vanishes right in front of two guys who saw him on their security camera * Disappears from a sniper's line of sight and reappears at the shooter's location in a matter of seconds, to make short work of him * Fast enough to block, deflect, and catch Bullseye’s projectiles several occasions * Disarms a mind-controlled kid before he shoots himself * Ghost vanishes from the cop’s field of vision, avoiding his gunfire before reappearing behind him and disarming him with a nerve strike * Has a striking speed of 122.7 feet per second * Disposed of three guards before they had a moment of notice to comprehend what just happened * In his early days, he blitzed a room full of armed men * Intercepts Jubula Pride’s speed-blitz from killing a thug, she has shown to be capable of moving fast enough to go FTE * Twists and turns moving out of the path of the bullets * He stealthily disposed of four Hydra agents before they could even react * Took out a prison guard faster than the eye could see * His hand was described to be moving at blur speeds and throws his baton at FTE speeds at a security camera to make his escape from the interrogation room * Made short work of one thug and a crooked cop that when their ally turned around to shoot him, he was already gone resulting in the latter shooting his nearby companion dead instead * Takes down 107 Yakuza members in under three minutes, most of them were armed with swords, guns, and baseball bats and some were even enhanced by the Mutant Growth Hormones (was even said to be maneuvering too swiftly in the crowd of the fight that eyewitnesses had difficulty trying to identify him) Durability/Endurance * Fell multiple stories and landed on a car * Withstood the flames of Pyro * Survived a nitroglycerin explosion * Tanked a napalm explosion * Fought off the effects of a tranquilizer dart * Tanked a blow from Electro and withstands more of his attacks from him, as he fights the latter in hand to hand combat * Within the span of minutes, he was sprayed with hallucinatory gas, falls a large distance, is hit by a car, beaten by baseball bats, and is caught in an explosion, but is still fine * Was electrocuted by Wakandan technology and hit with sound wave guns It's worth noting that he's not knocked out by the sound assault at the end of that scan, he merely faked it, Shuri was the only one that knew he was still awake this whole time * Survived being burned alive by Typhoid Mary * Takes a punch to the face from Doctor Octopus’s Mechanical Arms * Lived after taking a direct hit from Nitro's explosive powers even when he had a concussion and a broken rib * Takes multiple blows from someone hopped up on MGH, the same guy could easily punch a hole through human bodies * Took two punches from a bloodlust Captain America (A morals off Cap has shown to be capable of punching someone in the face so hard that their neck twists 180 degrees and his striking strength being strong enough to trigger a bullet to shoot) * For six straight weeks, aside from eating, sleeping, etc. all Daredevil does is fight crime * Withstands the explosion of a grenade * Miraculously survives being shot in the head by a bullet * Takes multiple physical punishments from a powerhouse like Bruiser, Mr. Hyde, Ox, and Kingpin * Can take punishment from many of Elektra's physical blows (This is the same Elektra whose physical blows are strong enough to punch through human bodies even if they’re wearing body armor) * While sufficient sound can render him unconscious, Daredevil has shown the ability to fight through it; even after being electrocuted, being struck by Klaw's sound blast, struck by a bus, he defeats Klaw. However, in the process, his radar is temporarily knocked out Skill/Intelligence * Officially ranked as the 8th best martial arts fighter on Marvel's official site * A master of many different forms of armed and unarmed fighting disciplines * One of the few characters in Marvel Comics history to be handicapped * At a young age, Matt was a self-taught boxer both due to watching his father compete and helping him train to prepare for his fights before being very heavily and extensively trained in the ninja arts by Stick immediately after his accident occurred, teaching and training Matt how to control his powers and valuable fighting techniques along with stealth, vanishing, to even life-energy (chi/ki) control which he can use to accelerate his healing or telepathically communicate with others * Fought some of the best martial artists in the Marvel Universe to a stalemate, the list includes Black Panther, Iron Fist (Non-Chi Powered), Captain America, Psylocke, and Shuri * Notably defeated or contended with formidably skilled fighters such as Deadpool, Wolverine, Punisher, Taskmaster, Winter Soldier, Bullseye, Elektra, Dominic Destine, Lady Bullseye, Ikari, Black Widow, and Karnak * Lord Darkwind regards Wolverine and Daredevil as equals in martial arts skills * Exceptionally disciplined in the art of pressure point fighting via nerve strikes and pinches * He can inflict nerve strikes that causes people to go blind or inflict pain that is equal to or worse than being burned * Knows lethal martial arts techniques such as a kill move which involves striking at the nerve clusters in the solar plexus * At one point became a leader of the ninja clan organization known as the Hand during the events of Shadowland * Became a member of the New Avengers * Is a leader of the Defenders * Became the mentor of a young Chinese immigrant named, Samuel Chung who went on to become the superhero crime-fighter known as Blindspot * Through ninja techniques, Daredevil can become unnoticeable, the group was talking for about over an hour--- He did so again by inconspicuously sneaking into Turk's car unnoticed * Takes on Electro, Gladiator, and Matador at the same time * Effortlessly defeats hordes of the Hand's finest elite assassins several times * Stands up to three foes at once, one of them including Taskmaster and Stilt-Man all while preventing an all-out bloodshed between the criminals and villains * Holds off White Tiger, Black Tarantula, Lady Bullseye, and several Hand assassins before being knocked out * Beats Matador and Tombstone at the same time * Through sheer willpower and indomitable will, he can resist Purple Man’s Mind Manipulation powers * Defeated Ulysses Klaw twice, even though the latter’s Sonic Canon was the perfect counter to weakening his Radar Sense * Managed to live through the experience of being imprisoned (upon the reveal of his identity as Daredevil to the public) on Ryker’s Island where almost every criminal and supervillain there tries to kill him during the events of Civil War * In the story of Born Again, Kingpin finds out that Matt Murdock and Daredevil are one of the same thus uses that information to systematically destroy his life, but through trials and tribulations--- Matt still rises up from the lowest point in his career and keeps on fighting * In the Last Rites storyline, he once systematically destroyed Kingpin's entire criminal empire, reputation, and worldly possessions Powerscaling With his intense physical training and discipline in various forms of martial arts fighting styles, combined with his acute superhuman senses, Daredevil is hands down easily one of the top tier street levelers of Marvel. Able to contend with the likes of Captain America, Deadpool, Wolverine, Black Panther, Punisher, and Iron Fist as well as those around their level of physicality and skill, he's even been able to one shot them as well. While he is by no means stronger than Spider-Man, he has shown to be physically capable of going toe to toe with the Web Swinger on several occasions and those around his level, one of them including Venom. And with his Radar Sense's ability to sense nearly every form of incoming danger that may occur, it has allowed him to remain many steps of ahead of his opponents and efficiently counter their tactics with his own, making it almost impossible to get the jump on him. His senses were finely honed and attuned, it has been able to rival that of Spider-Man's Spider-Sense and Taskmaster's Photographic Reflexes. Even if his Radar Senses were to be taken out of the equation however, they act as merely a supplement to his extraordinary talent as a fighter, as Daredevil proven many times that he is still a force to be reckoned with without it. Weaknesses * Despite having Superhuman Senses, is still blind after all things are considered * Loud sounds and overpowering odors can disorient or nullify his senses * Still human in the long run Sources * Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) | Marvel Database * Daredevil (Marvel Comics) | VS Battle Wiki * The Devil's Due Is Never Paid! Daredevil Enters! | Deviantart (Daredevil Bio by Grinderkiller1) * Respect Daredevil: The Man Without Fear | Reddit Respect Thread * Death Battle Predictions: Nightwing VS Daredevil | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Precognition Users Category:Multi-City Block Level Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Speed of Light Category:Disney Category:Characters Category:Healing Users Category:Tonfa Users